


We Aren't Akihiko and Minako, We Swear!

by inastra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, cue ryoji junpei and akihiko carrying minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko and Minako are surely not that suspicious couple down the street looking at cute things, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Akihiko and Minako, We Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you wish you could've seen an AkiHamu scene in Kyoto. I sure did.

_The two of them were hanging out in Kyoto._

Just the two of them– in disguises at the least. They weren't Minako Arisato or Akihiko Sanada, but two random couple sight seeing Kyoto, yeah. just a couple totally unrelated to Gekkoukan High. An acquaintance of Minako, who's part of the drama club let her borrow costumes and wigs plus she got help from them on how to disguised themselves as a whole entire different person. At first Sanada-san wasn't sure if this was going to help them, but Minako kept insisting they do so, so they can have at least some time for themselves. The two of them loitered around sightseeing places, bought some crepes and made jokes. Yet the disguise was an ultimate failure, as Sanada-san made a slip up, saying his junior's last name in his regular voice _by pure accident._ Before they knew it, the fan girls were onto them around the corner, and the two of them tore off their disguises. But running away wasn't enough, as Sanada-san decisively picked his junior up and threw her over his shoulder.

Awkward as that was, Sanada-san began running with her on his shoulder waving goodbye at the fangirls, " _Sayonaraaaaaa ~_ ". Then she started shouting at him to put her down, and soon he was shouting at her, with the two of them arguing, they crashed into Ryoji & Junpei who just came out of the inn.

All four of them were found in a weird pile with Minako folding her arms sitting on top of all three boys groaning.


End file.
